herofandomcom-20200223-history
Sheeva (Mortal Kombat)
Sheeva is a character from Mortal Kombat series, She is a female shokan an compatriot of Goro and Kintaro and also a former villainess. Appearance Sheeva looks like other shokan of her race, Having four arms and withstanding 3 meters than the average human, she also has the most revealing form of clothes in the series using a red strap or her golden battle armor from Mortal Kombat Armageddon. Personality As a Warrior, Sheeva is known for honoring a battle, while her other compatriots like Goro use tricks, Sheeva is known for being respectful to her opponents. In current games, Sheeva is more sympathetic and approachable, in her endings involving saving or advancing her race The Shokan, and the Mortal Kombat X comics, She has become the queen, no longer being the villainess she once was. Biography Mortal Kombat (2011) Although Sheeva worked for Shao Kahn and his dark forces her first act to resort the Shokans former glory was to betray the emperor of Outworld. However this plan couldn't succeed if Prince Goro was still willing to serve Shao Kahn. Even though the emperors death came at the hands of Raiden and the Elder Gods instead of her own the Shokans had been freed from his rule. Sheeva is sent to terminate Cyrax with Baraka accompaning her, she halts Baraka giving Cyrax a fair Fight with her; Sheeva is defeated by Cyrax and also Baraka. After the tournament with Liu Kang, Shang Tsung abducts Sonya and after a brief attempt of escape she is captured by Sheeva. "Sonya asks what is it with Shokan and underground Cesspools" to which Sheeva counters that if she didn't dishonor herself by escaping she wouldn't be in the sewer, showing that Sheeva pitied Sonya for being so reckless. However, Sheeva is confronted by Jax and he defeats her and releases Sonya. A day later, after Kitana is betrayed, Sheeva has her confined in magical bonds, Jade intervenes and defeats the Shokan. Liu Kang and Kung Lao attempt to save Kitana but are ambushed by Sheeva, Goro, and Smoke. Sheeva gives Liu Kang a hard time countering his blows and hitting him but he manages to defeat her. After the invasion of EarthRealm began Sheeva upgrades her costume with a more armor look while still keeping a exotic look. When she encounters Kabal she Asks why did he turn on his brother (thinking he's Lin Kuei) he states that's not his brother and he's human, she say's "you do not appear human" and they fight with Kabal winning. When news of the emperor's defeat had reached Sheeva's plans to lead the Shokans back to greatness seemed possible though the only problem was Goro having his people sided with Mileena to continue her father's rule. Sheeva also thought about having the Shokans became allies for Earthrealm to create a better connection between earth and Outworld an action that she knew neither King Gorbak or Prince Goro would not aprove of. Mortal Kombat X (comic books) After the defeat of Shao Kahn in the Mortal Kombat (2011) video game, Goro took Mileena's side against Kotal Kahn. After the defeat of the Shokan price at the hands of Kotal the Shokan king Gorbak plans to kill the new emperor for humiliating his son. After Gorbak's defeat the Shokan people side with Kotal Kahn. They appear again on a ship watching the emperor's forces and Mileena's forces fighting Reiko's army this time with Sheeva as there new leader. Sheeva knows that the Shokans have lost many warriors in battle against Kotal Kahn and they can't risk the lives of more of their troops in battle against Reiko and Havik. Her plan was to wait for the right moment for the small army to strike. But Kintaro couldn't wait anymore because Sheeva ordered the soldiers not to fight, Kintaro sent scouts instead to find out and see what the enemy was up to. Sheeva wasn't pleased when she found out about Kintaro plan her army waited for the scouts return. When the Shokan scout boat was sighted Sheeva and her warriors saw scouts had been killed. After that they noticed Havik on Shang Tsung's Island holding Shinnok's amulet as he targeted their ship. Sheeva's forces were dead her ship was destroyed the female Shokan and Kintaro were the only surivors. The two Shokans made it to the island and found D'Vorah together they worked out a plan to defeat Havik, save Kotal and the Earthrealm warriors. Sheeva teleported into the temple with Kintaro, D'Vorah, Erron Black, Reptile and Ferra/Torr. Kintaro during the fight with Havik and his possessed minions after the blood magik was lifted Sonya Blade and the others felt bad for killing Kintaro. Sheeva forgave Sonya and her friends she knew they didn't have control. Rather than mourn his death Sheeva said that he died a warriors death. Sheeva honored him and all the Shokan who died. Mortal Kombat X (game) Although Goro is the only Shokan to appear in the game as a DLC character. His bio for Mortal Kombat X says that the Shokan refused to sides in the war. This could be because of the decrease of the Shokan population in the comics. Because of them not taking any sides after Shao Kahn's death Sheeva and the other Shokans are now outcast. Though Goro's bio mentions about the Shokan being outcast his bio says that everyone doesn't think that they have seen the last of him. In her Mortal Kombat (2011) ending Sheeva was now the leader of the Shokan just like in the MKX (comics). Sheeva's (2011) ending also mentions about a war that would happen with the Centaurs, henchmen and leaders of Shao Kahn's forces so she decides to not have the Shokan get involved. Quotes Gallery MKX (comic) Sheeva.jpg See Also *Sheeva in Villains Wiki Navigation Category:Mortal Kombat Heroes Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Tragic Category:Femme Fatale Category:Heroic Perverts Category:Humanoid Category:Monarchs Category:Honorable Category:Honest Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Selfless Category:Fighter Category:Martial Artists Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Martyr Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Berserkers Category:Military Category:Anti-Communists Category:Anti Hero Category:Neutral Good Category:Brutes Category:Chopsocky Heroes Category:Vengeful Category:Supporters Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:False Antagonist Category:Amazons Category:Strategists Category:Strong-Willed Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Nurturer Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Loyal Category:Stalkers Category:Good Hearted Bastards